


Quiet sleepers inside the quiet earth

by orphan_account



Series: You hate your pulse (because it thinks you're still alive) [8]
Category: Big Hero 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro still can't believe it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet sleepers inside the quiet earth

**Author's Note:**

> Took me forever to write this stupid thing.
> 
> Title is from "dark congradtion" by the hush sound.

They said he was dead, nothing left to bury but an empty coffin. Just ashes in the place of his brother, ashes taken away with the building that burnt. Rain mixed in with the tears wetting Hiro's face, he wanted to run away from all of this, the mocking voices of people telling him that this would get better. 

Hiro wanted to scream at them, Tadashi couldn't be dead. He couldn't have left him alone like this. He wouldn't of. 

Everything was quite, when it ended. Everyone was quite, bodies lined up in a peaceful sleep never to awake again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hate to write it. Tell me what you think.


End file.
